


Treat or Trick

by Fancy_Hart



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Hart/pseuds/Fancy_Hart





	Treat or Trick

Grace sighed as she slipped her long elegant legs into the sheer black tights and smoothed them over her thigh, to attach them to the garter not so hidden by her short black dress. If anyone else had asked her she wouldn’t have even considered it – she smiled as she thought of her wife, her Frankie and the way those bright eyes shoe with delight when she had finally agreed. She spritzed some of the perfume she knew Frankie liked, and continued dressing.   
Downstairs Frankie was humming (out of tune and off key, of course) to the opening number of The Addams Family musical. She felt like a teen again, she rushed around her studio trying to find her orange and green hat to complete the outfit. She considered for a second using the orange paint on her face, a dirty grin caressed her face when she realised that if Grace did indeed want her reward for going out with Frankie tonight – orange ether regions were not going to encourage her to do it again. She settled for orange eye shadow instead.  
She could hear Grace calling for her now, with one last glance in the mirror, she headed for the doorway and left, or rather, attempted to. It took a bit of shifting and manipulation before she made it outside. Preferring not to notice just how out of breath she was. She straightened her hat and proceeded to the main house.   
Grace had her back to her when Frankie entered. She was placing her own hat upon her head when she heard a crash, turning quickly she let out a laugh. There, in all her glory, stood the most ridiculously cute pumpkin she had seen in her life. Her wife had decided to wear a blow up orange sphere that went from neck to mid-thigh, with holes cut out for her legs and arms which were covered in warm black material, on her feet she wore bright green elven shoes which curled up and towards Frankie. And upon her head she wore a tiny orange top hat with a green stalk made from cardboard, crudely taped to it. She looked a sight, but damn was she cute.   
The noise which had startled Grace, was Frankie dropping her handbag, she was stood frozen, repeatedly swallowing, looking for all the world as though she was in a trance. Grace moved forward. “Frankie?” Frankie blinked but made no attempt to answer. Grace tried again, waving her hand in front of her stunned wife’s face. “Frankie?” Frankie blinked and swallowed, looking at Grace with hunger.   
When Frankie stepped over the threshold of the main house, she was about to call for Grace when she saw the most delicious sight she had ever seen. When she had hounded Grace repeatedly to go trick or treating, and Grace had said yes – she thought at most she would wear cat ears and let Frankie do all the work – but no, her blonde sauce pot had dressed as a witch – a very, very sexy witch.   
She had dropped her handbag in shock. In front of her stood Grace – but not a Grace she had seen outside of the bedroom, or in it. The long beautifully toned legs were covered in sheer black tights that ranged from high fuck me stilettos, to a garter belt which showed a few inches of smooth creamy thigh. From there, the shortest black skirt in history moved up to meet the V-neck that was so low it should have been illegal, there were no straps, just expanse of bare shoulders and arms. Grace had done her eyes and lips in smoky black and her hair was made up to look as though she had tumbled out of bed, and on top of said hair sat a black head band with two small pointy ears. “wow” was all she could mumble.   
“I’m a cat” Grace stated simply.   
“Uh huh” mumbled Frankie, still staring hungrily at the sight before her – was it just her or was it getting warm in here?

“Frankie are you-“  
Frankie pounced.   
Hours later, make up smudged and hair even more “just fucked” and Frankie found she didn’t mind that she had missed trick or treating – she had all the treats she needed right here.   
She didn’t know if Grace would have minded orange nether regions- but she knew for certain she didn’t mind a bit of black lipstick on hers…….


End file.
